Command
Command & Conquer Red Alert 3: Uprising is an upcoming single-player video game made by EA Games. It is a stand-alone expansion to Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. It is currently planned to only be released for Microsoft Windows and will be offered via digital distribution. It will not require Red Alert 3 to play. It will feature about 30 new maps for traditional skirmish with many of these take place in new environments. It will not contain any multiplayer elements such as cooperative play or online play. Features Key Features * Four new campaigns - Battle your way through all-new campaigns featuring classic fast, furious, and fun C&C action. New stories and missions feature all three factions, plus experience a new twist with the first-ever C&C dungeon-crawler campaign! * Eleven deadly new over-the-top units - Conquer the world and crush your enemies with 12 new units from the Soviets, Allies, and Empire of the Rising Sun, such as the Cryo Legionaire, the Steel Ronin, and the Desolator! * The biggest cast ever in a C&C expansion - Command & Conquer™'s trademark live-action videos return with new Hollywood stars in 30 more minutes of high-definition video. The most star-studded cast in videogame history just got even bigger! * Challenge the Commanders, conquer the world - Fight for world domination in the all-new Commander’s Challenge mode! Do you have what it takes to withstand the brutal onslaught and relentless taunting of the world’s toughest commanders? Find out as you attempt to conquer the world in 50 challenges featuring up to 30 hours of additional gameplay! * Ever wonder what is up with that strange girl Yuriko? Play her campaign to learn more about her. Characters New Characters Allied People Commander Hill Brenda Snow Rupert Thornley Kelly Weaver Imperial People Takara Izumi Development Information on the Uprising Uprising is the new campaign expansion program for the RA3 simulator that will be released in March 2009. It adds four new campaigns, new units to each faction and a "Commander's Challenge" mode. Of the four new campaigns, one is focused on Yuriko Omega, probably due to her lack of coverage on the original Red Alert 3. In the Commander's Challenge, a user challenges different commanders with different specialties. A Commander starts out with a limited tech tree, but gain the ability to build more advanced units by defeating other Commanders. In the recon photo gallery are pictures of the Allied Harbinger and the Imperial Steel Ronin and Giga Fortress, some of the new units in the Uprising. Campaign The Campaign starts off after the Allied Perspective of WWIII. Allied perspective The Allied Perspective is about the post-War situation in Japan, which is now under the rule of Tatsu (after his defeat by the Allies in Tokyo, he is forced to be cooperative with them), is challanged by the remains of the shougnate: Shinzo, Kenji and Takara, who gather their loyal forces and prepare them to combat the Allied Forces and Tatsu's forces. First Mission:Shin Iga Province: With situation on Japan is worsen with the uprising of the remaining shogunes under the leadership of Shinzo Nagama against Tatsu and the Allies forces. The Allies after being infromed by Tatsu that Shinzo is currently reside in his ancestral home the Shin Iga Province they send a strike force under command of the famous Unamed Allied Commander to capture him with their Cyro technology. Imperial perspective The Empire Campaign is about Tatsu who now rule Japan has a very serious problem: north Japan was conquered by some Soviet generals who now reside there and Tatsu order is to drive them off from north Japan. Soviet perspective The Soviet Campaign is about the "Soviet Underground", as they found out about an unknown base in their territory, which is under control by FutureTech, who are researching something that the Soviet Underground want to know - exactly what is yet to be revealed. Yuriko's perspective Surveillance data and recon photos recieved indicates that this expansion program will include Yuriko's perspective of her past life. It will first begin with a Japanese scientist kidnapping her to experiment on her and will continue after several years, outlining how she escapes and develops using special computer terminals which allows her the use the full extend of her powers. There is a possibility that it will continue on to though the uprising. Commanders Challenge Commander's Challenge is a set of missions that are timed. At the start of the mission the player is given limited tech(Mainly first tier tech for all three fractions). Then as the player continue to defeat Commander's they aquire their tech. One such would be the Omega Project where there are clones of Yuriko attacking the Allied commander with their powers and after defeating her you would aquire Yuriko for future missions. There are main mission and side missions. There are over 50 missions known. Image Gallery Image:RA3Uprising Harbinger.jpg Image:RA3Uprising HarbingerScreen.jpg Image:RA3Uprising SteelRonin.jpg Image:RA3Uprising SteelRonin2sm.jpg Image:RA3Uprising YurikoCamp1sm.jpg Image:RA3Uprising EmpireVsSoviets.jpg Image:UprisingGigaFortress.jpg Image:RA3Uprising YurikoPower.jpg Image:RA3Uprising GigaFortress.jpg Image:UprisingGrinder.jpg Image:UprisingGigaFortressArt.jpg Image:RA3Uprising SovietGrinders.jpg Image:RA3Uprising SovietGrinders2.jpg External Links http://www.commandandconquer.com/portal/site/redalert/ Category:Games